


Like Any Other Day

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series Finale, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: On the morning of February fourteenth, Kala isn’t at all surprised when she wakes up to the smell of sugar-sweet rice dough and hot tea. For one thing, Rajan cooks breakfast nearly every morning (when his two lovers don’t distract him enough to keep him in bed) and the aroma of whatever he makes tends to fill the house up to the brim with warmth and domesticity. Also, given the date, both Kala and Wolfgang had both gone to sleep the night before with their stomachs less full than usual, anticipating the morning’s celebration and knowing that a variety of festivities was bound to occur.





	Like Any Other Day

On the morning of February fourteenth, Kala isn’t at all surprised when she wakes up to the smell of sugar-sweet rice dough and hot tea. For one thing, Rajan cooks breakfast nearly every morning (when his two lovers don’t distract him enough to keep him in bed) and the aroma of whatever he makes tends to fill the house up to the brim with warmth and domesticity. Also, given the date, both Kala and Wolfgang had both gone to sleep the night before with their stomachs less full than usual, anticipating the morning’s celebration and knowing that a variety of festivities was bound to occur.

When Rajan practically waltzes into the room with an oversized bouquet of crimson and light pink roses, Kala can’t hide her smile, and so she doesn’t. She’s long past the point of covering up how she feels, especially when it comes to love, and she’s rewarded for her bravery by the way Rajan beams at her. Wolfgang too finds his lips curling up into a smile— an  involuntary, only-half mirrored movement from the woman beside him. He rolls his eyes at the sight before him even as he stands to greet Rajan, and Kala can feel the appreciation bubbling in his chest at the sight of her husband—  _ their  _ lover— showcasing such a grand gesture for the both of them. 

The fact that Wolfgang and Rajan grew to love each other so quickly is something that Kala still reels over nearly every day, but it’s familiar now to watch Wolfgang bound into Rajan’s arms, dancing his fingertips across his chest before leaning forward and kissing him, open mouthed and greedy.

    “You’re a sap,” Wolfgang says against Rajan’s tongue and Rajan laughs heartily in response, shrugging. 

    “I am,” he replies simply, adjusting his grip on the bouquet. He peers over Wolfgang’s shoulder to meet Kala’s eyes, searching for more feedback from her, and she kisses him through Wolfgang in response, feeling the brush of his beard against her own lips while she sits in bed and watches the two of them pressed close together. 

Rajan has grown used to this: the two of them acting through one another, and though it still blows his mind in a multitude of ways, he doesn’t mind in the slightest. In fact, he thrives in it, in knowing his lovers; he can tell when it’s Kala kissing him— she’s softer, more inviting, more careful and practiced and passionate. Wolfgang is passionate too, of course, sometimes more so than words can describe, but his mouth moves in a different way— more desperate, more needy, more daring and willing to take risks, to give and take and then give some more, just when Rajan thinks he’s earned more than he can take.

    “They’re beautiful flowers, Rajan,” Kala says when Wolfgang breaks away from their kiss. Their boyfriend nods, running a hand along Rajan’s cheek in appreciation. 

    “They are,” he agrees. He reaches into the bundle and plucks two of the stems, grabbing first a pink flower and then a red one. He strides over to Kala to hand her them, and while he doesn’t pass them over quite as ceremoniously as Rajan likely would have done, he doesn’t need to. Grand romantic gestures aren’t really his area of expertise, and besides, Kala can feel his affection firsthand. Still, if there’s anything Wolfgang is good at, it’s sex, so when he sinks to his knees and mumbles a “thank you” against Rajan’s hips, neither of them are surprised at the way this morning is turning out. 

Kala watches by her seat at the corner of the bed, raising the roses up to her nose and breathing in the freshness of the petals while she simultaneously feels the fullness of Rajan in her mouth. She likes the shows he and Wolfgang put on for her more than she cares to admit, and oftentimes she’s perfectly content with getting herself off with just her own fingers, especially when her boys’ touches reverberate across the room into her own mind and onto her own skin. Wolfgang visits her sometimes, knowing Rajan likes to watch the way she writhes and reacts to his touch at the same time Wolfgang is busy devoting his ministrations to him, but right now, Wolfgang keeps things strictly physical. He stays out of her head and doesn’t visit, knowing they both like it a little bit more when they drag this out and wait to give each other attention face to face— and besides, he’s a little distracted with Rajan’s hands in his hair, waist bucking against his offerings.

When they’re done and Kala feels the ghost of Rajan’s release in her own mouth, she invites them back to bed, desperate to get involved. Rajan stumbles towards her, a little love drunk, and he laughs when he lays behind her and settles in, reaching around to press a kiss to her mouth. While they certainly don’t require a date on the calendar to serve as an excuse to share their love, Wolfgang and Kala both imagine that Rajan will buy flowers for them much more often if this is how he gets thanked. 

It’s his turn to watch as Kala clambers onto Wolfgang’s lap, taking his face into her hands and slotting her mouth against his. They all exhale when her hips gyrate against his crotch, giving in to the pent up pressure and need that’s been building all morning, and Wolfgang sucks a bruise against her collarbone as she shimmies out of her underwear, impatient. 

    “I think Valentine’s Day is my new favorite holiday,” Wolfgang confesses breathily once he’s slipped inside of her, and both she and Rajan chuckle at the same time. Kala reaches for both their hands, urging them closer so that she can kiss the backs of them, and it’s a tender moment, just one gentle snapshot of an entire blissful morning, and in that moment, time feels beautifully frozen. Then, Wolfgang moves inside of her and she gasps, her eyes fluttering closed, as Rajan’s hand smoothes down her lower back, encouraging her. He slips a hand against her clit while Wolfgang eagerly takes her left nipple into his mouth and Kala, too, decides then and there that this must be the best holiday.

But really, it’s just like any other day: Rajan is hyper-affectionate, on cloud nine like he always is, and Wolfgang is quietly devoted, tender and humble except when he’s not, in moments like this where he gets Kala— and Rajan, once again— riled up to the brink of no return. Kala comes with a shudder, hair falling in her face as her forehead presses against Wolfgang’s, and the boys both reach to brush the stray strands away at the same time her fingertips steadily stroke both their jawlines. She muses briefly over how fortunate she is to love two people who love her back— and across the globe, six other people remind her that there are so many more that do, too. 

Kala smiles against Wolfgang’s cheek. It’s a wonderful holiday and it’s a wonderful life— today and every day.  

**Author's Note:**

> Forever wishing we had a season 3 so that the relationship between Kala, Wolfgang and Rajan could have had the complicated, slow burn it deserved. If you have the time, make sure to message Netflix on any and all platforms and let them know we want more Sense8! I try to go onto their website request form as often as I can to say that I want all 5 planned seasons of the show!  
> If you enjoyed this, please let me know, either in the comments or at my Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma!


End file.
